


Problem Solving

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Car Sex, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Oil as Lube, Protective Theo, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Top Theo, season six au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: There. That should answer the question and hopefully Theo would take the hint, turn around and leave Stiles to wallow in thoughts of his impending death. His final days should at least be hassle free if he was going to die a horrible, horrible death as a virgin sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. Why am I being so productive? In my defense it's storming outside and I've had the first five paragraphs of this thing just sitting in my unfinished folder.
> 
> As if I need an excuse to write Steo, right?
> 
> Also you're going to notice a few things I...tweaked both from Season 3B and pretty much all of Season 5A. What is fanfic for if you can't change things around for a random story?

Clearly he was being punished for not having sex. Not one but _two_ different threats to Beacon Hills were looking for virgin sacrifices and Stiles had a huge fucking target painted on his back thanks to hanging around supernatural creatures constantly.

It was just his fucking luck he was probably going to _die_ because he hadn’t had sex and he could have in the basement of Eichen House but that ship had sailed into more platonic waters. Stiles banged his head on his locker, eyes closed and breath catching in his throat as a hysterical laugh threatened to break free.

“Why? _Why **me**_?”

“Why you what?

Stiles paused in the process of banging his head against his locker, eyes lazily opening and slanting to the side to see Theo Fucking Raeken staring at him with an arched brow and amusement as plain as day on his face. _My luck. Fuck my stupid, stupid luck._

“More sacrifices.”

There. That should answer the question and hopefully Theo would take the hint, turn around and leave Stiles to wallow in thoughts of his impending death. His final days should at least be hassle free if he was going to die a horrible, horrible death as a virgin sacrifice. It was a pathetic way to die and of course it would be how he went out of this stupid, violent world.

“It’s bad but what does that have to do with you?”

Stiles slowly pulled back from his locker, ignoring the faint throb of pain from where he’d banged his head, as he turned to completely place his focus on Theo who hadn’t moved an inch from his position. “What does it matter to you?”

“You reek of anxiety.” Theo’s nose scrunched up a bit as he said it and Stiles snorted. “I’m used to an underlying scent of anxiety from you but now it’s just ridiculous.” Theo stepped closer and Stiles forced himself not to retreat. He wouldn’t give Theo the satisfaction at seemingly intimidating the resident human. It didn’t matter that Theo was the very definition of a predator and that Stiles so far from his level of strength it wasn’t even funny. “So…what does it have to do with _you_?”

Annoyance flared and flashed inside of him. Theo was going to make him say it and Stiles resented the fuck out of him for it. “I’m a fucking virgin, _Theo_.” The words were snarled and Stiles wasn’t sure if anyone in the history of anything had ever said that sentence or at least that sentence in that tone. He couldn’t believe he’d said it aloud and how pathetic was he?

Theo’s stupidly bright eyes widened in honest surprise and Stiles blinked. It was one of the first times he was sure the emotion Theo was showing was one hundred percent accurate and not for show or to manipulate someone. He was quite often completely sure that Theo was carefully selecting which emotions to show and which to conceal when he interacted with others.

Normally he might celebrate such an occasion, getting such a genuine reaction, but Stiles was still stuck on the fact that he had two threats that would be very interested in seeing his poor body laid out for sacrifice. He missed the days when no one knew his name and he wasn’t constantly worried about dying in a horrible, bloody and violent way.

It would be a miracle if he died of natural causes.

“I thought you—” Theo cut himself off and frowned, “ _You’re_ a _virgin_?” again with the incredulous tone. He was sure he should feel insulted.

Stiles gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes and stepped right into Theo’s personal space without a single thought that the supernatural creature in front of him could easily rip him apart. Of all the things Stiles was sure about when it came to Theo it was that he had zero interest in harming Stiles let alone killing him.

It was both weird and oddly reassuring but it had the added effect of causing him to do seemingly stupid things like antagonizing Theo.

“Sure. Make fun of me.” He scowled, “Not everyone can—”

“I wasn’t making fun of you.” This close to Theo and the frustration was more than evident. Stiles paused in his tirade and stared at Theo who had locked eyes with him. “I honestly thought you had lost it already. I don’t see why you wouldn’t have.”

He bristled, “What’s that supposed to mean?” if Theo was about to say some asshole comment about Stiles’s ability to get laid, supernatural creature or not, Stiles was going to find a way to kill him right there in the hallway. He would beat him to death with his own fucking shoes if he had to.

“You’re attractive.” It was blunt and shocked him into silence, “I don’t see how someone else hasn’t noticed that or tried to fuck you.”

Again with the bluntness. Stiles was now desperately wishing Theo would backtrack into Mister Watch-My-Words-Around-Stiles. As it was Stiles could feel how his cheeks were heating with embarrassment and how Theo’s words had left him a bit unsteady. He swallowed, opened his mouth to say something and then shut it.

What could he say?

So Stiles figured he’d pull out the last time he was faced with this very problem. “This isn’t the first time we’ve had someone sacrificing virgins.” He looked past Theo and his hands clenched into fists. Just thinking about that _bitch_ who had tried to sacrifice his Dad made Stiles’s hands itch for his bat. He had wanted to make her _hurt_ and he had been denied any kind of chance at that. “No one was interested in helping me eliminate my problem.”

Theo scoffed, “I doubt it.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a complete asshole?” Stiles watched Theo’s lips twitch into a smirk, “Because you are. You’re a complete asshole. A completely smug asshole, actually.”

Now Theo rolled his eyes and looked at him with a considering look on his face. “You’re worried about being sacrificed because you’re a virgin?”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Stiles blinked, “Huh?”

“What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. About. It?” Theo waited silently but Stiles’s mind had stuttered to a stop at the question. He had only thought about trying desperately to avoid getting sacrificed or finding a way to eliminate both threats before being sacrificed became a problem. It had seemed the easiest path considering last time no one had seemed interested in helping remove his virginity.

It was pointless to put himself in a position to get repeatedly rejected.

“Try not to die?” the words were out before he thought about it. Theo groaned in annoyance at him and actually looked skyward as though praying for patience.

Without another word a hand curled around his wrist and Theo started to haul him through the hallways. No one seemed to pay them any mind and Stiles tugged, cursed and dug his heels in but Theo easily overpowered him. Supernatural strength was ridiculous and Stiles distantly regretted _not_ letting Peter bite him.

At the very least they would have been on more equal ground.

“Let me go!”

Theo ignored him as he pulled Stiles into the Home Ec room, grabbed a bottle Stiles didn’t pay attention to as he was focused on freeing himself, before Theo was hauling him back out of the empty room.  Stiles’s struggles didn’t seem to effect Theo as they moved across the parking lot and Stiles had to somewhat walk along or else risk the possibility of being dragged over the concrete that had more than enough rough edges to cause damage to a defenseless human.

It wasn’t long before they were crossing the field and Theo pulled him past the tree line. “Are you going to murder me?” his voice was slightly high at the thought. Stiles really, really didn’t actually want to die and he sure as Hell didn’t want Theo to kill him. There was no way he’d been wrong about his thoughts on Theo’s lack of interest in harming him. Stiles was good at reading people and while he was suspicious as Hell of Theo he had also been sure Theo wouldn’t harm him.

Or kill him.

A quiet part of Stiles felt betrayed at the thought that Theo might actually harm him. It was a part he often tried to ignore when it came to his quest to find out what it was about Theo that was pinging his suspicious character radar.

“No.” Theo sounded amused as they moved further away from the school and to a relatively flat part of the woods. Coach had the team run through the woods enough that Stiles vaguely recognized it. “I’m going to help you with your problem.”

Stiles’s brain stopped.

Vaguely he was sure it had fried at the implications of Theo’s words and the fact that Theo was standing there, expectantly, as he waited for Stiles to respond to his answer. The entire time Theo’s hand remained locked around his wrist. _Is he going to help with my problem regardless of me agreeing?_ It would certainly lend credence to Stiles’s theory that Theo wanted to keep him alive even if it was by force.

It wasn’t something Stiles could say about anyone else that Theo interacted with. Theo was at times rather careless with others’ safety but never Stiles’s. There had been teasing and Stiles tried to ignore that fact.

“My problem?” it sounded dumb to his own ears but Stiles was sure he’d heard wrong. No one was interested in him like that. Clearly this was some sick hallucination or Theo was just fucking with him and was going to, any second now, start laughing that Stiles had actually believed him.

Theo sighed, “Yes, Stiles, your problem. You’re worried about being sacrificed as a virgin and I’m more than willing to help you get rid of it.”

“Get rid of _it_. It being my virginity.” Stiles said slowly, lips forming the words somehow, as his mind scrambled at the part with Theo saying he was _more than willing_ _to help_. The words had been spoken but Stiles was having a hard time connecting them with Theo and himself.

“Yes. Your virginity.” The tone was surprisingly patient and Stiles distantly felt that Theo was saying it in such a way so that Stiles wouldn’t completely freak out over the offer. He had been actively accusing Theo of not actually being Theo among other things and Theo kept stepping in between Stiles and danger. Now he was doing it again.

“Ok.”

 _Well…guess I was right about **that**_ he thought somewhat hysterically. Theo clearly didn’t want him to die. Or at least he didn’t want someone else to kill Stiles. Either way Theo was offering him a way to eliminate the risk to his person as they all scrambled to find a way to remove the two newest threats to Beacon Hills.

Theo nodded and let go of his hand. Stiles watched in a detached kind of way as Theo’s backpack hit the ground before he started removing his shirt and then Stiles’s eyes were locked on the very nice body Theo had been hiding under that shirt. He felt his mouth go dry and knew his eyes had widened at the sight.

_Ok. It makes complete sense to react like that. I would have to be blind **not** to react. I’ve known he was stupidly attractive since he came back and that hasn’t changed. I’m only human and I have eyes. This is normal._

“Stiles?”

He blinked and pulled his eyes up from Theo’s abs to take in the knowing gaze staring at him as Theo’s hands had paused in removing his pants. “Uh, yes?” he flushed. That was pathetic. That was beyond pathetic and he had far more control over himself. _Control is overrated, though, isn’t that what you learned?_ A voice in his head seemed to tease and Stiles figured the world was going insane so it made sense that he was as well.

“I can’t take care of that problem of yours if your clothes are on.” The tone was teasing and light, something that had Stiles relaxing somewhat. Just because they had sex didn’t mean he had to immediately start trusting Theo. This was just another way of Theo saving Stiles from a threat just like the other times he had stepped in when Stiles had gotten in over his head.

The only difference was Theo was apparently going to be saving him with his cock instead of his claws.

Stiles bit down on a strangled laugh.

In the next instant Theo was suddenly in front of him and his hands were removing Stiles’s backpack before moving to tug Stiles’s shirt up, tossing it aside and then working at removing his pants. A breeze swept through the trees and Stiles shivered, exposed and staring, as Theo paused when he noticed. “Maybe not here.” He corrected absently, pulling Stiles’s hoodie back onto him and zipping it with sure fingers. Theo handed Stiles his discarded backpack before moving back to his stuff. Stiles watched him pull on his own shirt, grab Stiles t-shirt off the ground and the bottle from the classroom. Theo’s backpack was slung back over his shoulder.

Once again a hand curled around Stiles’s wrist and tugged him along.

He didn’t even bother resisting. Interest was buzzing under his skin and a low burn of arousal was curling in his gut. Stiles hoped Theo couldn’t smell it but considering how superior his senses were it was a wasted hope. Theo had probably known the second that Stiles’s mind and body had figured out that they were very interested in seeing the rest of Theo’s body. They moved back across the grass after breaking through the tree line only this time Stiles was following along and not trying to dig his heels into the ground.

They stopped at Theo’s truck and shortly after arriving there Stiles found himself in the back of Theo’s truck, the door shut and the windows thankfully tinted enough to give him some kind of privacy but not enough for the tension that had appeared in his body to lessen. Both backpacks ended up tossed into the front of the truck. Theo didn’t hesitate as he started back where he’d left off. Removing Stiles’s hoodie and the rest of his clothes, easily yanking his shoes off along with his pants, until Stiles was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs.

Stiles shifted, slightly unsure and surprised at the predatory way that Theo’s eyes drunk him in, before he watched Theo start removing his own clothing. Piece by piece Theo’s body was exposed for his eyes and Stiles moved slightly, aware of the way his body was reacting to the sight before him, until Theo smirked at him. “Always good to know the interest is returned.”

He flushed and opened his mouth to vehemently deny his attraction when Theo pulled him forward, crushing their mouths together, while his hands gripped Stiles. Fingers knotted in Stiles’s hair and the other curled around him to hold him in place on Theo’s lap. It was impossible to ignore the hard cock, only restrained by Theo’s own underwear, where it pressed up against his ass.

Theo broke the demanding kiss, leaving Stiles a bit stunned and breathless, as warm lips trailed down to his neck. The fingers in his hair tightened, tugging on the strands, causing Stiles to moan from the combination of sensations. He was struggling to think beyond _how is he doing **that**?_ as Theo played his body like a finely tuned instrument. Stiles jerked when the hand gripping him moved and slipped past the waistband of his underwear to tease him.

Fingers rubbed against his hole and caused his body to jolt at the unexpected touch while at the same time Theo had set his teeth against the base of Stiles’s neck. “Oh, fuck.” He sounded strangled to his own ears and groaned as Theo continued to effortlessly arouse him completely.

It didn’t seem possible that the same werecoyote he was so suspicious of was causing his body to light up with pleasure. Scott had gone on and on when he’d lost his virginity to Allison, had even talked Stiles’s ear off when he’d first slept with Kira and Stiles had heard countless guys bragging about sex but somehow he’d never imagined it feeling like _this_. It figured Theo was good at everything and that included sex.

The sound of fabric ripping had Stiles’s brain snapping out of the hazy pleasure it had been basking in. He blinked and looked down to see that Theo’s claws had come out to play, mercifully away from his ass, and had cut through his underwear. Stiles blinked again and looked at Theo with undeniable surprise. “You just clawed through my underwear!” Theo shrugged it off and Stiles noticed the way his eyes were glowing.

_How do any of these supernatural creatures keep their secrets if sex causes that?_

“Easier access.”

Indignation had Stiles’s mouth dropping open to protest but Theo’s hand, thankfully without claws, resumed touching and teasing until the next sound that came out was a low moan. His cheeks were flushing with his growing arousal and Stiles was more than sure the truck was saturated in the scent of it. Hopefully Theo didn’t decide to be _helpful_ and give someone a ride anytime soon.

Stiles would never hear the end of it.

Theo’s mouth latched onto his neck once more, nipping and sucking alternately, until a hum of satisfaction escaped him. Stiles released a sound of surprise when in the next second he had been moved so he was pressed against the bench seat. He glanced back to see Theo shucking his underwear and reaching for the bottle. “Not the best choice but beggars can’t be choosers, right?”

Oil.

Stiles’s brain registered _why_ Theo would have oil as he watched Theo coat his fingers and move closer. Slick fingers rubbed against his hole, stroking and teasing, until Theo started to work one inside. He groaned at the intrusion, tensing and shying away, as a hand braced itself on his hip. “Relax. You have to relax, Stiles, or this is going to hurt.” That was easy for Theo to say he didn’t have someone he didn’t fully trust working a finger into his ass.

Theo shifted him a bit more and once again started to work an oil slick finger inside of him. It pushed in, sinking until Theo had completely buried it inside, before Stiles could feel it moving around. It was uncomfortable and he squirmed, unused to the feeling of anything inside of him like that, and trying desperately not to wince at the slight burn.

But Theo was persistent.

He pulled his finger out, added more oil and worked it back inside. Slowly he thrust it in and out as Stiles’s body got used to the intrusion. Soon enough a second finger was pushing inside and Stiles winced, cock softening, at the pain of having two fingers inside of him. They scissored and rubbed against him before Theo was crooking them, clearly looking for something, and then pleasure was lighting up inside of him.

Stiles jerked, a surprised moan of pleasure escaping, as Theo focused on that one spot inside of him. _Prostate. Holy shit that’s my prostate. Oh my God oh my God that feels…fuck. That feels so good. Oh wow. Oh, fuck. If he stops I’ll fucking kill him._

He shoved back into Theo’s fingers instinctively, seeking more of that amazing good feeling, as Theo kept rubbing against that spot and reached around to stroke his achingly hard cock. Stiles’s mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed and Stiles could feel how his orgasm was being dragged from him with little resistance. Theo stroked him with an oil slick palm and finger fucked his ass, rubbing against his prostate frequently, while Stiles tried not to beg him for more. It was bad enough he’d been reduced to nothing more than a shaking, moaning and writhing mess by Theo’s hands.

Stiles’s orgasm slammed into him causing his arms to shake where he was braced by them and his right foot shoved against the bottom of Theo’s front seat. Stiles’s ass clenched down on Theo’s fingers as Theo’s other hand stroked him through his orgasm. The tension from before melted out of him and Stiles ended up panting on the seat, shaking and still riding the high from pleasure. The hand around his softening cock moved away and Theo resumed fingering his hole open.

More oil, another finger and Stiles whimpered at the sensation as it burned once more from the stretch.

“There we go.” Theo breathed out, “That’s better, isn’t it?” Stiles could hear the rough quality to Theo’s voice, the obvious lust, and blurrily blinked at the inside of Theo’s truck. His body was still laid out in a haphazard manner, probably one of the only ways to have sex in the backseat of a truck, while Theo massaged his prostate again. He jerked and choked out a sound that might have been Theo’s name. “This might feel a bit odd but I want to make sure you’re slick enough inside for me.”

Theo’s fingers slipped from his ass and Stiles jerked when the sensation of something being poured into his loosened hole registered. He turned his head, shuddering at the feeling, as he watched Theo screw the cap back onto the oil. “Did you just pour that inside of me?” his voice was rough from moaning and trying to hold back desperate begging.

“Didn’t have lube and I’m not sure how good of a substitute oil is.” Then he smirked, “And I’m not exactly small.”

That was an understatement.

Theo was thick and long. Stiles watched as Theo slicked himself up with some of the oil and shifted into a workable position in the backseat of the truck. Hands shifted and moved Stiles into position. He found himself facing away from Theo with his hands braced on the seat as Theo moved into position behind him. Some of his reservations from earlier started to tug at his mind but the feeling of the blunt head of Theo’s cock pushing into him stole his ability to think.

It burned.

There was no way around that and Stiles’s mouth fell open with a gasp. His fingers dug into the seat for purchase as inch by inch Theo sunk into him, spreading him open and aching. “Relax.” A hand curled around his hip and Stiles could hear the way Theo had gritted out the instruction. He glanced back and could see the way Theo’s eyes were still glowing. Theo seemed to have a very tight hold on his control and Stiles wasn’t about to do anything that might cause that control to snap.

Claws digging into his hips were the last thing he wanted right now.

He twitched when suddenly the feeling of having his pain pulled out of him registered and the slightly hazy sensation it always caused had him relaxing once more. At his hip Theo’s fingers flexed, holding firm, as more of Theo’s cock pushed in until finally every single inch of Theo was buried inside of him. Stiles blinked through the haze of having a guy’s cock, _Theo Raeken’s cock_ , buried inside of his ass and the still undeniable feeling of having his pain leached from him.

“Fuck.” Theo hissed out, “You’re so fucking _tight_.”

A distant part of him wanted to toss out a quip but Stiles was doing everything he could to stay in the position Theo had placed him in. Slowly Theo rolled his hips back and for a still moment the only thing inside of Stiles was just the tip before a snap of Theo’s hips had him balls deep once more. Stiles swayed with the strength behind it and groaned lowly. His breathing hitched and his body thrummed.

Theo started up a slow but steady rhythm fucking in and out of him.

Stiles could hear the slap of skin against skin as Theo’s pace picked up, he could hear the sounds of pleasure Theo released and his own breathless moans as pleasure started to once more build inside of him. Each time Theo’s cock brushed his prostate Stiles couldn’t help the moans of approval and encouragement that escaped. He started to push back into Theo’s thrusts and didn’t notice when he had started moaning Theo’s name.

His eyes fluttered closed and Stiles allowed himself to get lost to pure, delightful pleasure. It was a welcomed relief after going through so much shit the past two years and he didn’t even care that it was Theo giving that to him. He was sick of the pain and anxiety that seemed almost constant.

Theo kept a firm hold on his hips and pounded into him, his ass having adjusted to the stretch and his body no longer needing Theo to leach pain, while Stiles gasped and moaned. “Theo, oh fuck, Theo. Fuck fuck fuck.” His cock was hard again and Stiles desperately wanted to stroke himself. He needed to come again.

“Fuck, _Stiles_.” Theo sounded wrecked and Stiles mentally reveled in the knowledge that he’d made Theo lose his tight hold on the control he always seemed too concerned with keeping. The body jarring pace that Theo had been fucking him at lost its steady rhythm as Stiles reached to curl his hand around his neglected cock but he couldn’t maintain his position and was forced to grip the seat.

Behind him Theo’s breathing hitched and he slammed deep, hips jerking up against Stiles’s ass, as a low moan of Stiles’s name escaped. “Dammit, Theo. I need—” he didn’t have to say anything as Theo, practically draped over him now, reached under and stroked him to his second orgasm. Stiles’s hips moved in short thrusts as he fucked Theo’s fist and came with a deeply satisfied moan. “ _Theo_.”

He wasn’t moving any time soon.

Stiles was very, very sure of that fact as Theo pulled out and he gasped at the drag of Theo’s softening cock against his sensitive rim. His ass clenched down reflexively and Theo groaned, “Unless you’re up for another round I wouldn’t do that.” there was a hint of a growl in the tone and Stiles forced himself to look back at Theo. Glowing eyes and a hint of fang greeted him.

Theo really had lost control at the end.

“Not in the backseat.” Stiles groaned, shifting and wanting to stretch while at the same time just wanting to flop down and doze. “It’s a big truck but not _that_ big.” He muttered as Theo finally pulled the rest of the way out and moved away. His ass clenched down again and Stiles wrinkled his nose at the feeling of Theo’s release starting to leak back out. “I’m not paying the cleaning bill for this truck.”

Theo snorted, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He looked around and Stiles could hear him digging around in a small duffle bag in the floorboard. “Unfortunately there is going to be a mess either way.”

Stiles frowned, “I need a shower.” Because he was a complete mess and the evidence of what they’d done was currently leaking out of him. Every single supernatural creature would be able to smell Theo on him easily. None of them would take his suspicions seriously after this. He watched Theo use a discarded shirt to clean up and then hand it over to him. Stiles took the offered shirt and moved into a far more comfortable position.

It wasn’t the best but it would have to do.

He didn’t look at Theo as Theo dressed, sitting in the seat and tugging on his shoes, with an air of contentment and satisfaction surrounding him. Stiles flushed as he realized he was still completely naked and Theo was once more clothed. He reached for his discarded shirt, pulled it over his head roughly and reached around to find his pants. His underwear were a lost cause and he arched a brow at the smug look Theo gave him when he picked them up. “Smug asshole.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about being sacrificed for being a virgin.”

“No.” he agreed, “You definitely fixed that.” Stiles winced when he shifted and Theo reached out, curling a hand around his wrist, before black lines were crawling up his arm. It was both fascinating and creepy at the same time. The ache from Theo fucking him faded. “Thanks.”

Theo was really making it hard to be suspicious of him. He kept popping up and saving him, kept taking his pain and showing an annoyingly obvious level of concern where Stiles was concerned. “You’re welcome. For both.” Those stupid blue eyes practically danced with amusement and Stiles scowled half-heartedly.

It was a bit hard to be annoyed or angry at someone who had just fucked your brains out and then took care of you afterwards. There were far worse ways to lose your virginity and Theo had clearly known exactly what he was doing.

“Smug is not an attractive look, Theo.”

The look didn’t disappear and neither did that obvious look of satisfaction. Stiles moved and twitched at the damp feeling. He really, really wanted a shower and to sleep for ten hours. He’d been torturing himself about the possibility of dying, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on in Beacon Hills and driving himself insane with his never-ending quest to figure out what it was about Theo that was sending warning bells ringing in his head.

Stiles looked at Theo when the other teenager climbed over the seat and dropped into the driver’s seat. He took in the mussed hair, the fading flush and the loose-limbed posture of someone who had clearly just gotten laid. Theo didn’t _look_ like a threat, he certainly didn’t act like one around Stiles but still Stiles couldn’t get past that feeling. It was so often right that Stiles couldn’t let it go.

He’d only been wrong about Derek and even then he hadn’t held onto those suspicions very long. There had been a lot of mutual life saving and— _fuck_ Stiles thought and grimaced, _Am I repeating a Derek-like mistake?_ Stiles stared at the werecoyote in the front seat. Theo was digging around in his backpack and the sound of keys briefly caught his attention. _Am I reading him wrong? I can’t be. My gut feeling is one of the only things I can trust. If I’m wrong…_ Theo looked back at him with a small amused quirk of his lips before his brow furrowed.

“Something wrong?”

Stiles stared at him, searched Theo’s eyes and tried desperately to find _something_ to support that annoying feeling that something was off. “No. Nothing’s wrong.”

 _And that’s the fucking problem_.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I had to remove the fact that Stiles lost his virginity to Malia in Eichen House's basement in order for this to work. Also I got rid of the Dread Doctors and simply made Theo a werecoyote cause why the fuck not?
> 
> Hope you lovely readers enjoyed this one. I was looking through trope/theme lists and saw "virgin sacrifice" so I wanted to do my take on it.


End file.
